The Princess and the Spinner
by Theresalwaysaprice
Summary: King Maurice is a tyrant and Belle is his beautiful daughter, who secretly protects the people of her father's kingdom. After witnessing an unjust arrest of siblings, Rumplestiltskin and Snow, she offers to escort them safely to the free kingdom where he cousin rules. Along their adventure Belle and Rumple fall in love, but Belle is also engaged to Sir Gaston.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The man trembled as he explained to King Maurice his family's financial troubles. "Sir, if you could just lower our taxes. Only for us of course," the man requested as he clutched the brown wool cap he usually wore. The king had recently raised the taxes to about 5% the usual amount making it difficult for some of the common folk to pay.

"I could but would it be fair to the rest of people," Maurice reasoned with the man, "If you cannot pay your taxes is it my fault?"

"No of course not you're Highness. I do not bbbbllllaame you. I take full rrressponsiblity. IIt is just because they are so high; I cannot pay them this month," explained the man. "Could you at least give us more time?"

Maurice smirked at the pitiful man's request and watched as the man began to shake uncontrollably. "I still don't see how that would be fair to the rest of my people," he questioned, "If you have no other argument to give me then I suggest you do not waste my time with your petty complaints." Waving his hand he ordered his guards to take him away.

Belle observed this scene without comment, for her opinions on her father's policies were not warranted by her father and his council. She questioned why he chose to raise the taxes again; after all, it was not like the kingdom needed the money, especially with the alliance with Lord Adalard. Lord Adalard gave them gold and knights for Maurice's army, and Maurice's daughter would marry Adalard's son, Ser Gaston. Gaston was an arrogant, superficial prick, whom Belle had no feelings for, but she was a princess that always did her duty to her father and the kingdom. It also prevented her father from questioning her activities, since supposedly Gaston kept her in line, and Gaston was too preoccupied with himself to notice her. She came to her father's council meetings and audiences, paying attention more so then most would expect from her as a woman.

"Father, maybe you should consider lowering the taxes," Belle said once they were alone, "Do you really need to fill our bank, by forcing higher taxes on the people?"

Raising his brow, Maurice looked at his daughter in disbelief. "Yes, of course we need to raise the taxes. The peasants need a good motivator to work harder, and we do need to pay Lord Adalard for his knights."

"I'm marrying his son, isn't that enough," she muttered, not meaning to speak it out loud.

"Don't be ungrateful, Isabelle," Maurice said narrowing his eyes, "You should feel lucky that Lord Adalard is allowing you to marry his brave and handsome son. Most women would be envious of the honor that is being bestowed upon you."

She wanted to roll her eyes, but chose to just nod and smile. "Of course father." She wanted to tell her father the truth about Gaston, but she knew it would not matter as her father would not believe her, nor would he care, still forcing her to marry the man because he would get an army.

"Sweetheart, weren't you planning on riding Philippe," Maurice inquired holding his daughter's hand.

"Yes, of course," she replied nodding and turned on her heal to leave.

Maurice spoke up before she could exit the room, "Gaston will be there. He wanted to join you on your ride."

Belle cringed at the thought of her betrothed riding with her, because that meant he would want to go hunting while they trekked through the forest, but she still turned to acknowledge her father's comment. "Yes, I look forward to riding with him, and maybe he can help me improve," she replied.

In her riding dress, Belle saddled Philippe just as she heard a deep voice greet her, "Good afternoon My Lady."

She grimaced at the sound of Gaston's voice. "Ser Gaston it's good to see you again. My father has just reminded me you wanted to join me on my ride."

"Yes," he agreed as he gathered up the saddle and reigns to saddle the white stallion he called Ghost.

He came out of the stall just as Belle was straddling her other leg to the other side. "Lady Isabelle shouldn't you be riding with both your legs on one side," he questioned.

"I don't like riding side saddle and I'm just riding for pleasure, not as a presentation for anyone," she said smiling politely at his inquiry.

Even though a part of her wanted to go ahead and take off ahead, so he would be forced to catch up, but being a lady she remained waiting for him to saddle Ghost. Avoiding the crowds, Belle and Gaston took a back road into the forest. Normally, she hated one of her father's guards riding with her, but she would have preferred one of them accompanying her rather than Gaston. As she expected he spent most of the ride sharing with her, his hunting escapades, and pausing to see if any of the animals they crossed were worth killing.

"Ser Gaston, can you just let the deer go," she protested as Gaston jumped off his horse and prepared his bow to fire, but he put a finger to his lips to shush her. Belle rolled her eyes as she watched him prepare to fire his bow, but just as he was about to fire something else hit the deer stabbing it. A girl about Belle's age appeared from behind one of the trees and ignoring them yanked the spear with a hard jerk.

"Excuse me girl, but these are King Maurice's lands! Do you have permission to hunt on these lands," Gaston questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the girl.

Putting her hands on her hips the girl replied sarcastically. "Oh I did not know the king owned all this land. Well I am one of the king's people so I guess that gives me permission to hunt."

She smirked as Gaston glared at her, and Belle could not help but giggle. The girl's dark brown hair cascaded down her back, but she wore trousers and animal fur making her seem less of a lady than what Belle was used to seeing in court. She could already tell she would have liked having this girl as a friend.

"You must receive permission from the King to hunt," Gaston repeated, haughtily.

"How do you know I haven't already," she asked.

"Have you," Gaston asked.

"No, these lands belong to everybody and you shouldn't have to get permission," the girl said.

"Gaston, please let her go," Belle protested, "let's just continue our ride. She has done nothing except just kill the deer before you."

Gaston jerked his head around glaring at Belle for exposing what was actually bothering him to this girl.

"Alright, fine," he said sounding like a child rather than a grown man, and the girl took off before Gaston could change his mind.

The rest of ride was quite uneventful and quiet as Gaston pouted at the thought of a girl killing the deer before he could. He did not like being shown up by a female, especially a child. Belle, on the other hand, was happy as the quiet gave her a chance to enjoy the fresh air and think about the latest book she was reading, Utopia. It was quite a fascinating read, discussing a perfect society.

Snow White had returned to the cottage, her and her brother, Rumple, shared and had lived in ever since they were born. Their mother had died giving birth to Snow, and when Rumple was ten and Snow was eight their father, a con man, got himself into debt making it difficult for them to pay their taxes to the king. Their father, Colin, made a deal with the local butcher, who was a very large and an aggressive man, but he could not pay the butcher back. Afraid for his life Colin left his two children with some spinsters. Rumple and Snow finally had a good life with the two old women, and Rumple was even taught how to spin by them, but eventually the two women died. Rumple was sixteen and had been taking care of his sister ever since.

Snow laid her spear against the wooden wall of the cottage and heaved the deer she had caught on top of the table.

"Got this week's meal," she said smirking triumphantly at the memory of her accomplishment, "and I killed it before one of the king's knights." Snow had enjoyed watching as knight, whom the princess referred to as Gaston, who was rumored to be one of the best hunters in the kingdom, finding himself being outwitted by a woman. His expression of disbelief made her giggle at the thought.

"Impressive Snow," Rumple muttered, glancing up for a second to see the deer she had killed, but returned his attention to the wheel. He was currently making a wool blanket for a customer, whose child was very sick and needed a blanket for warmth. "You should be careful; if you are referring to the knight I think you are. He might tell the king," Rumple added warningly knowing that if knight was Gaston they were in deep shit.

Taking a knife Snow began to stab the dead deer, gutting out the meat for them to cook for later. "Well Princess Isabelle was with him so maybe I won't get in as much trouble," Snow said throwing the bleeding chunks of meat into a wooden bowl.

Rumple smirked rolling his eyes knowing the princess would probably side with her father and Gaston on this one.

"You might want to consider that the princess might actually be a decent human being, Rumple. She was the one who requested that Gaston leave me be," Snow replied defensively. She liked the princess well enough unlike her brother, who had no respect for the royals, and would like to meet her, talk to her for more than a second.

"Ah, the saintly princess protected you from her boorish fiancé," he said sarcastically, making flourishing gestures as he spoke.

Snow just rolled her eyes. "My dear brother no one can seem to live up to your expectations. Can they?"

He chuckled and returned to his spinning while his sister returned to her animal gutting, which was something he had taught her how to do, hunting animals for their hides and food as well as killing. No one would suspect the quiet and timid Rumplestiltskin to be able to hunt, but he needed to get the animals for survival. Rumple often prayed to the Gods that the animal may go in peace and that he would not be condemned for killing the beast. Snow took over once she learned how to hunt them herself while Rumple focused on the spinning, because Snow had never been skilled at it.

"You do, my dear sister, and you are the only one who matters", he smiled at his sister with affection.

Snow finished her chore with the deer meat, and walked over to her brother. "I love you too, Rumple", she smiled and kissed his forehead. "And….tonight we are going to eat good!", she sat down rather unlady like and took a drink from the bottle of ale that they shared on occasions when things were going well for them.

"I think we are heading in the right direction brother, perhaps one day I will find my prince," she added to the last word, making it sound cute. "And you will find your princess, yes?" Snow made a cute face. Rumple rolled his eyes.

"No princess would want me, sister…but I agree that tonight is looking up…"

Just then a loud banging was heard on the door, and both jumped as they were not used to such intrusions. Rumple reluctantly pulled himself off of his stool and approached the door opening it.

Two guards stood at the door with a piece of parchment in hand. "We have a warrant for the female resident of this home! Woman, you are under arrest by order of the king!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't establish this when I published Chapter One, but this story will channel more of Spinner Rumple rather than the Dark One or Mr. Gold. **

Chapter Two

The crinkling, snapping flames of the fire that danced in the center of the hearth focused Belle's thoughts on Utopia as she read it quietly to herself in the comfort of the castle library. Fire warmed her freezing feet, which got cold easily, as she sat on the bear skin rug. The rug was the only gift from Gaston that she appreciated to an extent as she was grateful for it when the temperature grew colder. Gaston had been in a foul temper the rest of the afternoon so when he offered to sit with Belle in the gardens while they drank tea she refused as politely as possible. As much as she loved being out in the gardens it would not be as enjoyable with Gaston pouting and complaining how disrespectful the girl they met in the forest was so Belle chose to be in her favorite room inside the castle, besides her own chambers, the library.

The library was peaceful and Belle could easily find herself lost in her books about the adventures she desired to go on. She wanted to brave the wilderness like her cousin King David, and bravely fight to protect her people as her father use to do when he was younger, but those days were behind her father. He had become a cynical, bitter, and cruel old man, and Belle had never gotten to know the warrior her father once was, she only knew through stories she was told. King Maurice showed a formal kindness to his daughter, but Belle feared him more than felt any bit of love for him. He was still her father, though, so she would be loyal and show him some curtsey.

She wondered if that girl had any family to go home to or was she alone? It would be heartbreaking to find out she had no family and was having to survive on her own, but she seemed to be used to having to find ways to survive. Belle secretly wished she were like that instead of an uncertain pampered princess. She sighed and returned her blue eyes to her book, for she knew she would most likely never see the young woman again, so there was no point in thinking too much about her.

Reading helped her to avoid thinking of the life she would have she would have soon, once she and Gaston were married. The thought of being with him made her shiver, and she felt a little sick.  
"I am not the only woman who's been through this. Toughen up Belle," she released another deep breath and focused all her attention on her book.

Her focus didn't last too long, for soon there was a banging on the library door that brought her back to reality. Belle sighed, and placed her book down to see who wanted her attention. She hoped it wasn't Gaston, for she didn't want to contend with him right now.

"Sir Gaston...what a pleasure it is to see you," she spoke with a false friendliness as her hopes were dashed, and inside was groaning as avoiding her fiancé seemed impossible. She made sure though to smile as politely as possible so Gaston would be none the wiser.

Gaston smiled, and reached for Belle's hand. "My Lady Belle, your father would like to have you be involved today in his sentence of two criminals," he said with a smug grin upon his lips.

"Who," Belle inquired, frowning as she found his smug smile slightly unnerving.

"Why the girl who committed the illegal act this morning," he replied as if it were obvious.

Belle's eyes became wide." You don't mean the young woman who killed the deer this morning," she questioned—_adding instead of you in her head_\- feeling perturbed that his smug smiled justified her answer. The woman had done nothing wrong and now she felt bad for wanting to see the woman again because now the only way Belle was going to see her was during her prison sentence. The Gods had cruel way of granting wishes.

Gaston raised his brow in bewilderment. "Lady Belle she broke the law. She is a criminal. Why you are surprised by this, "he questioned seeing her expression, "I swear, sometimes I wonder about you. You read all the time, getting all these radical ideas in your head, and think too much. Now you feel sympathy for a criminal? No wonder your father wants you there. As future Queen you need to punish those who insult you," he laughed deeply, and then grabbed her hand and led her along without even asking for her permission. Belle didn't bother to struggle, for it would do no good. Her father wanted her there. And besides, she hoped to help the woman.

***********************  
Rumplestiltskin and Snow White found themselves in a grand chamber where their footsteps and the sound of the guard's armor echoed across the room as the crossed the carpet of throne room. They were brought forth to the throne where a man of about forty years of age sat on his golden chair with his maroon cloak dragging along the floor. His belly protruded out of his stomach as he lounged comfortably on his throne. Only a few streaks of blonde covered the king's head, but the rest was grey. He was surrounded by at least four or five guards His expression was smug as he looked down upon Rumple and Snow who approached with only a feeling of disdain upon their hearts. The only thoughts that came across Rumplestiltskin's mind were _how could this kingdom be led by such a tyrant?_

The king's booming voice bounced off the walls of the throne room as he addressed Rumple and his sister. "So you are on the ones who were hunting on my land without permission."

"Your Highness, it was me not my brother who was hunting so please don't punish him for my crime," Snow pleaded; with a catch slightly in her throat, she bravely stepped forward bowing formerly to King Maurice.

"You are brave child, but the law is law, and your brother knows that. He is the one responsible for you am I correct in this assumption," he inquired.

Snow nodded solemnly. "Yes that is true, but my brother didn't know I had left early or where I went to hunt" The guards snickered at the thought of girl hunting and her brother letting her do so, and Snow gave them a look that said if she could she would fire an arrow at them right now.

"Still child you both must pay for your crimes," Maurice said.

Stepping in front of his sister Rumple shielded her from the king's eye line. "Your Highness, these lands are the people's as well as yours, and it was simple hunting! What crime was there other than a simple understanding" spoke up Rumple with the phrase your highness coming out in a more biting tone

King Maurice made a motion with his hand, and suddenly, Rumple felt the sting of a hand across his face. He tasted blood and licked his lips as he glared up at the guard who hit him.

"You will speak when spoken to, thieves," said Maurice narrowing his eyes at them. "Are you new to my kingdom?" Snow and Rumple shook their heads. "Then you should know the law! You cannot hunt on my land without my consent."

He pointed at Snow, who glared at the guard that had hit her brother—she didn't have her bow or she would have shot the guard or least given him a little cut—and she returned the glare towards the king. "Do you know the punishment for poaching on the king's land without permission is, girl?"

"I don't know your highness," Snow said trying to control her urge to speak in a way that would probably be considered disrespectful to the king.

"I will be happy to educate to you child. A month's prison sentence, but if you continue to illegally hunt on my land without permission there will be a promise of death," he warned just as Gaston came in escorting Belle into the throne room.

"All because my sister killed a deer on your land you're going to arrest her," he exclaimed, the frown lines indicating how the hardships he and his sister had to face were brought on by this king and his petty laws. Rumple had not noticed Belle had come into the room as his focus was on the king, but Belle had witnessed the interactions that had occurred between her father and him.

"Father, you can't be serious," Belle exclaimed once she heard the girl's 'punishment' for hunting on her father's land. As soon as she came into the throne room she spoke and all heads turned and all eyes were on her. Slowly everyone bowed to her. Rumple and Snow once again bowed just as they done when they first greeted her father. "It was a mistake and imprisonment is an unnecessary punishment. You could just make her pay a fine."

Her name, Belle, was truly an honest one, Rumple always thought whenever he would see her. Her chestnut curls hung loosely over her shoulders and her hypnotizing blue eyes looked to her father with a confidence and determination that Rumple always admired. Rumple had the pleasure meeting Belle when they were children, and for some reason she chose to play with him when the other children would not, and he would show her magic tricks. He was a sorcerer but no one knew that, and he didn't know if she realized that. His magic made her smile and she would ask how he did it. With dramatic gesture and a clever smile he would tell her it was a secret that magicians never reveal their secrets making her giggle. He always loved that smile and giggle, but once she became a youth and was being groomed for a husband and the throne she stopped visiting him. He could only see whenever the guards or her fiancé Gaston escorted her through the city. When did catch, while getting items to provide for him and his sister, she had this smile that did not catch her cheeks, but was formal and polite.

Now, she was defending him and Snow making him uncomfortable as he didn't like the idea of her having to protect his sister when he should be able to do that. How had they come to this? Having to be protected and defending by her of all people?! Wait, he knew! Colin, his father abandoning them was where it started, but what he never stood was why his father left them.

Gaston's words brought him back to the present. Belle was still trying to reason with her father, but Gaston said, "Belle, you should not comment on things you don't understand yet." He held her arm speaking to her as if she were a child he was lecturing, but he only received a glare and Belle yanking her arm out of his grip.

Rumple rolled his eyes at the knight while everyone else was focused on King Maurice arguing with his daughter and actually agreeing with Gaston's words. This astounded Rumple as he believed Belle's 'punishment' made more sense than her father's law of imprisonment.

"Belle, Gaston is right. Besides, this peasant needs to pay for her crime," Maurice told his daughter.

"This peasant I'm sure has a name and would appreciate if you ask what it is," Belle snapped and Snow gasped as Belle's words showed respect for Snow even though she was beneath Belle. She smiled to herself as Belle stood up to her father despite being a woman.

"Belle I don't appreciate this disrespect from you. Now, you are going to be queen someday and must learn to control these people, and enforcing the law is how you do that," Maurice reasoned trying to control his need to force his daughter to listen.

Belle was a little too spirited for a lady, disturbing Maurice greatly and he hoped Gaston would be able to fix that. It seemed Gaston couldn't get any more control over the king's daughter than he could as her father. He invited her to the council meetings so she would learn and understand her responsibilities, but instead of listening and following Maurice's example she just defied him at every turn with her ideas of what she considered right. He loved his daughter, but she was rather a disappointment to him. She could at least be a good daughter since she is the reason his love is dead.

"Belle why don't you come with me and we can take a walk," Gaston suggested pulling her away leading her back into main hall nodding to the king before they left. Maurice returned the nod grateful that Gaston was taking her out of the throne. Maybe Gaston could make his daughter see reason, but he doubted it.

She struggled to get out of Gaston's grasp, which held her tightly by the arm, but was unsuccessful.

"I would like go to my bed chambers, please," she said staring straight ahead as she and Gaston walked through the hallways.

"Of course, Belle we will spend some time together later," Gaston said bowing as he gritted his teeth wanting to protest, but knew Belle would be difficult to convince to stay. Gaston watched as she left walking in a brisk pace to her bedchambers, and turned on his heel resigned to the fact that once again he was in a foul temper because of a woman, his woman to be more specific.

Outside on the castle grounds in training fields, clenching his fist, his knuckles whitening in process, Gaston jammed an arrow onto his crossbow and fired a shot at the target. Unfortunately, Gaston had missed and he didn't like to miss as he always hit the center of target without fail. Belle was being incredibly difficult as usual, but once they were wed he would change that because he couldn't have a wife with a displeasing nature by his side. He hoped she would satisfy him in bed enough to make her actions outside of the bedroom much more tolerable. He was told by the other knights virgins were unpredictable as they could be either good in bed or so innocent they would be horrible being so uncertain and nervous. The information made him irritable and he couldn't get out of the marriage either way. His father and Belle's father were desperate for this union to occur. At least she was beautiful, and hopefully her not being soiled by another man was good. There was also the fact her being with another man would make her no longer his and that would not sit well with him either so her being a virgin was best he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Belle paced the stone floor of her bed chambers waiting until it was safe to sneak down to the dungeons to set the girl and her brother free. The girl's brother, Rumplestiltskin, she remembered from a long time ago when she was a child as someone she had played with growing up. They had grown apart when she was obligated with her responsibilities as heir to her father's throne, and she was also obligated to spend time with her fiancé.

This was not the first time she had to help someone, whom her father had put in prison so it was a task she was used to doing. Feeling restless, she decided now would be a good time to leave for the dungeons. She approached her wardrobe opening the doors finding the deep purple cloak shoved in the corner waiting for her to use. It was something her mother left her before she died and Belle often used it to sneak out of the palace late at night and in the early morning. It was one of the two things she held on to as memory of her mother. The other was the necklace that Belle wore that had a violet colored stone on it. She clutched the stone before she clasped the cloak shut around her neck and lifted the hood to shadow her face.

The door quietly whined as Belle carefully opened it, but thank the gods no one was in the hallway so her cringe at the sound was pointless. The slippers she chose to wear hid the thudding of her feet on the cold stone floor as she traversed the hallway, aware that if she was not quiet enough she could be caught and questioned. Surprisingly, she was not caught, but she came close when she had to step over a sleeping guard that had fallen to the floor. She paused, mid step, just as the guard mumbled and adjusted his position, but did not open his eyes. Sighing with relief, Belle finished stepping over the guard. She reached the library where a secret passageway was hidden behind one of the shelves leading to the dungeons. It was the perfect location since nobody but Belle used the library.

The only light was the shining yellow of candle she carried. "Ow," Belle muttered shaking her hand as the hot wax dripped on her pale hand leaving an unpleasant welt.

Behind the bookshelf was the door that was hidden, which was rather heavy, being covered with several books and tomes, but Belle had done this so many times she no longer noticed the weight of the shelf. Her cousin David, who knew about her little adventures, would often tease her whenever they visited each other. He would tell her it was unnatural for a woman to be as strong, if not stronger, than a man. She would roll her eyes knowing it was all in good fun. It still took a few minutes to open the secret door as she pushed as hard as she could on shelf that blocked her path. Finally, Belle unveiled the door hidden behind the bookshelf.

The entrance behind the secret door was wide enough for her to fit through with Belle's head just touching the top. The hallway was cavernous as it grew colder and she traveled deeper inside the foreboding hallway. The path down to the dungeons sloped downward in a dangerous maze of stone hallways, but after twenty five minutes she finally came to the door that would lead to the dungeons. With trepidation, she stuck the spare key she had, a key one of guards had slipped her a long time ago that she kept hidden in her cleavage, in the lock. Inside was what appeared to be an endless hallway of cells, and one of them held the girl Snow and her brother Rumple.

Snow sat on piles of straw doodling with a stick, in the dust on the dungeon ground, a random picture while Rumple paced restlessly, occasionally glaring at his sister.

"Damn it Snow! Why did you have to go hunting on the king's land?!" He muttered angrily.

"So basically, I was supposed to let us starve, or were we supposed to survive on broth and bread crumbs," she snapped, "or maybe I could travel to another kingdom, which could take days, months of travel." She narrowed her eyes at her older brother and returned to stare moodily at the ground. Her pants were probably covered in shit, not that it mattered much, and she desperately wanted to bathe in the river.

Rumple sighed. "Alright you have a point there, but you should have been more careful," he said.

"I know Rumple, but I didn't exactly plan on being caught by anyone, particularly that brute 'Ser' Gaston," she replied.

"Be careful with what you say Snow," Rumple warned, "people could be listening that shouldn't be, especially rude eavesdroppers, who hide in the shadows." He spoke the last part intentionally louder than necessary. "Show yourself coward."

Belle who had been hiding within the shadows between the cells stepped out from behind her hiding place with her hood remaining in place as she revealed herself. She carefully disguised her voice to that of a woman, who was confident and had no fear. "It's seems I'm not as apt at hiding myself as I had hoped."

"Don't worry Dearie; it wasn't from lack of effort. I just happened to be looking in your direction," Rumple explained, "now tell me, friend or foe?"

"If I were foe what makes you think I would tell you?" She asked smirking.

"True, very true," he replied.

"But either way I am no friend of the king so I'm going to help you escape," she said stepping a little closer to the circle of light that was created by the moon's glow. Rumple's eyes cast downward for a moment with just enough time to see the women's feet were small and they wore satin slippers, clearly a noble and female. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he could not place it. She had adjusted her voice an octave lower. The cloaked woman approached them and slipped the key into the lock, twisting it a couple of times to unlock the door.

As she pulled open the door, the metal of the door made a small clacking sound as it swung open on its hinges. "Follow me," she said, "someone might have heard that."

"You said yourself Dearie that if you were a foe you wouldn't tell us," Rumple replied narrowing his eyes at the woman not following her just yet.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Both ways you don't have much of a choice, and I told you I'm no friend to the king."

Before her brother could argue back, Snow interrupted. "Rumple she's right. Now, we need to go before we get caught." Rumple sighed in resignation and taking his sister's hand, gestured for the woman to lead them.

It took another 25 minutes of careful, quiet walking, and Belle paused to make sure they weren't being followed as they escaped the dungeons. They reached the entrance that led to outside soon enough, and once again Belle had to push on a stone wall to open the door. It was even more difficult than the entrance to the inside of this stone hallway. Rumple offered his physical strength to help as he had more muscle than her.

They stepped outside into the cool night air and so far they were alone, but not too far beyond the secret entrance was a tavern. Coming out of the tavern, were two leather clad soldiers, who were singing at the top of their lungs, slurring as they sang off key. One of the men was rather large and muscular with his stomaching bulging out of his shirt. The other man was somewhat skinnier with a mustache. Snow giggled at the scene before them and Rumple glared at Snow.

"Ssshhhh," Belle urged, putting her finger to her lips also glaring at Snow.

Snow covered her mouth stifling her giggles mouthing, "Sorry."

The two drunkards paused and looked around hearing a noise. They started searching for where the noise was coming from. "Come out, come out wherever you are little mouse," the larger man slurred smirking. "I know you're there. Come on out and we can have some fun."

The three companions remained hidden hoping the two men would get bored and think it was their imagination. Belle made a gesture, pointing that they go forward, as the men were drunk and would not be clever enough to notice. Reluctantly, Rumple nodded following Belle with his sister not far behind as the company made sure to stay in the shadows of the alleyways. The cobble stone streets were uneven with the edges sticking up from the ground. Right before they reached the end of the street, Belle's foot caught on a stone. She stumbled falling to the ground, her hood slipping off, revealing her auburn curls, and bright blue eyes as she turned looking back wide eyed with fright at being caught.

The men turned grinning mischievously at the sight of Snow helping Belle up, who was barely able to register that their rescuer was the princess. The two men came bumbling after them, and Rumple, grabbing Snow's hand, led them down the winding streets of Avonlea city. Both Belle and Rumple knew the streets of Avonlea, and could easily navigate through the city, unlike the two drunken men. The men were catching up though.

"Take my sister and go on ahead," Rumple ordered.

"Excuse me," both women exclaimed, mimicking the same the expression of irritation.

Rumple sighed with exasperation. "Snow, don't argue! Princess, "the word came out unnecessarily sarcastic, "my sister needs protection, and no offense, but I think I can handle to drunken men better than you at the moment." Biting her lip, Belle only agreed for Snow's sake, though she guessed Snow was very capable of defending herself, she liked the other girl and didn't want her to get killed or abused by these men.

"Come on," she offered to lead them out and Snow, giving her brother one last look, followed Belle.

Rumple stretched out his hands and with a flick of his wrist he sent the two men flying through the air. Snow probably wouldn't approve of him using his magic so publically, but the two men were too drunk to understand what was happening to them. He took off at a run as the men recovered from being tossed in the air as if they were rag dolls. He ran in several different directions as a way to confuse the two men, and threw sparks of fire if they actually got close enough to him. It took him some time, but he finally lost the idiots just as he reached the edge of the city and the entrance of the forest. Turning Rumple glanced around the area in front of him to see if he truly lost them, and just as he turned around he felt someone grab him by his foot yanking him down to the ground. He fell down a slope landing on his back. Suddenly his sister was looking at him with a questioning expression on her face. Rumple shrugged nodding ignoring her exasperated look as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I take it now that you have escorted us out of the city you'll be returning to the castle," Rumple said as Belle revealed herself, having not bothered to lift her hood this time.

"I should, but my cousin sent me a letter requesting my presence and that's the safest place for the both of you," Belle replied.

"Safest? Your father is going to send guards after us?" Rumple asked smirking as he knew their getaway couldn't be that easy.

"Gaston has a bruised ego. You two rotting in jail won't satisfy him and if he finds out you have escaped, or that someone released you that will motivate him to have you hunted down. It probably also won't help that I am missing as well," Belle said warningly, "We should start our journey."

"Wait, were not taking you with us," Rumple said, "I'm not going to have your father and fiancé hunting us because they think we kidnapped."

"Rumple, she says she can take us some place safe, and she knows how Gaston will hunt us. She can help protect us from him and his guards," Snow argued, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Besides, Belle had gotten them this far, and she had defended Snow when she was being convicted.

Rumple, knowing how stubborn Snow could be, gave in letting Belle come with them to lead them to safety. He didn't trust her and would keep his guard up if she betrayed them to her father, or to anyone else for that matter.

"Alright lead the way princess," Rumple said gesturing in the direction into the forest.

Belle rolled her eyes at Rumple's sarcastic tone as she took the lead for their journey to her cousin's castle. She looked forward to seeing David after all this time, and wondered what that message he sent her last night meant. She would find out soon enough as long as they weren't found before then.


End file.
